


Missing Pieces

by Snooopid



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooopid/pseuds/Snooopid
Summary: Centuries ago two planets, Planet Mato and EXO Planet, began a war that would continue for generations. With each new generation, they were prepared for battle. With the reason for the war long lost, it was beginning to seem that the fighting between the two planetary species was useless.





	1. Chapter 1

Daehyun bent slightly to kiss his wife Xelena sweetly on the lips as they stood in the docking area. The sound of engines ready to take off as twenty soldiers prepared to go off into space on the shared moon between EXO Planet and Planet Mato for three months. The sounds of cries of goodbyes from other families echoed throughout the hangar.

“Be careful up there.” Xelena said as she hugged onto Daehyun tightly. “I want you back here in one piece.”

“Honey, we’re going for peace. There won’t be any fights between us.” Daehyun assured her as he held her close. Not wanting to let her go.

“That’s what you say now but you and I both know that once all forty of you are on that base, tensions will rise and someone will try to be alpha male.” Youngjae said, his eyes turning a bright green.

Everyone on Planet Mato had them. It was their telltale part of their anatomy that made them who they were but they hid it under the guise of another color that they chose in the last few decades, as a safety measure in case they needed to hide amongst the enemy. It was their only bit of magic that their kind had. They were more of a technological race than magical. Not many knew this, especially not their enemies the Exotytes who were all magic.

“You know I won’t be having any of that. Now change your eyes back.” Daehyun shifted Xelena from in front of him to use his other arm to slap at Youngjae’s arm playfully as he switched his eyes back to the deep grey he usually had them as.. Youngjae had a huge grin on his face and reached for Xelena.

“You might want to get going. You’re about to be the last one to get on board.” He said pointing towards the entrance of the ship. Captain Himchan Kim, stood at the door seeing everyone get on board. His stern eyes landed on the three of them and softened. He didn’t smile but his eyes, colored a beautiful shade of purple, showed familial affection towards them.

Xelena weaseled out of Youngjae’s grasp to give Daehyun one final kiss goodbye. She stepped back slowly, tears forming in her hazel eyes as she watched him walk towards the ship. He placed his uniform cap on his head before stepping onto the platform that led to the ship’s entrance.

“She just wouldn’t let you go huh?” Himchan said as he got closer. Daehyun gave him a cheeky grin and walked inside. As the doors closed behind them, he spoke.

“We may or may not have tried for a baby again before we left this morning.” His smile grew wider remembering the events of the morning.

“I’m guessing she didn’t want to stop.” Himchan gave him a knowing look.

He and Himchan shared a laugh as they walked to their seats. Everyone else saluted them as they passed and they both nodded in return. The trip to the MatExo Peace Base would take half a day and since Daehyun was exhausted, he went to one of the cots provided on the ship and settled himself in for a much needed nap.

The ship was quiet except with a few soldiers whispering about what to expect from the Exotytes.

“What do you think these other soldiers will be like?” One spoke carefully.

Another shrugged. “Maybe they’ll do us all a favor and ignore us.”

“But isn’t the point of this whole thing so we can get to know one another and stop the war?”

“Yeah, but I don’t feel like dealing with them after fighting with them for centuries.”

“Hmm, so you still see a reason to fight?” Himchan’s voice cause them all to stand at attention and salute him. “Tell me soldier, what is your name?”

“Jaehyo Ahn, sir.”

“Now, Private Ahn. What is the reason we are fighting this war?”

Jaehyo stayed silent. Himchan nodded and looked at the other soldier he was speaking with. “What about you?”

“Minhyuk Lee, sir.”

“In the future, refrain from such statements. We are trying to establish peace between our planets for a good reason.” With that, Himchan left them to continue walking about the ship. Jaehyo and Minhyuk shared a look as soon as he was no longer in sight, slinking down into their seats once more.

Daehyun woke up halfway through the trip and ventured out into the ships rest area. He saw Himchan leaning against a wall and walked over to him.

“So what did I miss during my nap?” He yawned as he spoke, his eyes changing back to its warm brown as he did so.

“Nothing really. Everyone is nervous about this entire thing considering the only time we’ve ever encountered them was on the battlefield. This could lead to a complete end to this war and bring peace to both planets.”

Daehyun shrugged. “I guess it’s really good that we had this base built then huh?”

Himchan smiled knowing Daehyun was really just as nervous as everyone else on the ship about meeting the Exotytes. These next few months would prove to be a struggle between the two worlds and it could end on either a really good note or the ending of the cease fire.

The ship finally landed on the base and everyone began to file off the ship. The base was pretty large with a huge cafeteria and lounge areas. They hadn’t been assigned to their rooms just yet but some of the Matoki soldiers were already choosing who they wanted to room with amongst themselves.

The troops walked in and sat down in one of the lounge rooms and waited quietly until the Exotytes walked into the room. The tension that encased the room was high. The other twenty soldiers in the room stared at one another blankly.

The commanders from each side stepped forward first and shook hands. Himchan eyed Joonmyeon Kim cautiously. Himchan already didn’t like him. His handshake was weak and he seemed like a pushover. But he wouldn’t be easily fooled by his first thoughts on the Exotyte male.

“Welcome.” Himchan said, his voice all business as he stepped back slightly to properly observe the others. “I hope we can get through these next few months without any mishaps.”

“Agreed.” Joonmyeon said simply before turning to his soldiers. “How will the rooming go?”

Himchan immediately took out a letter. It had the official seal of the Matoki on the outside, a stitched up rabbit. “According to this, my king and yours have decided that we pair up where it’ll be a Matoki and an Exotyte to a room.”

Soon as the words left his mouth, everyone began arguing.

“I’m not staying with a dirty creature like you in the same room!”

“Oh and you guys are any better? He looks like he hasn’t bathed in months.”

The insults kept coming from both sides. Himchan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he saw that Joonmyeon was doing the same.

“This is for peace! Why are we fighting already?” An Exotyte stepped forward with a booming voice. He looked tired with the eye bags beneath them. Daehyun watched as he got every Exotyte to quiet down. Daehyun sighed and looked at the soldiers behind him. They all felt his stare and backed down. He could see his fellow soldiers restraining themselves so much but it was the best he could get out of them with all this tension filling the room.

“I think we just found the first two roommates.” Joonmyeon said with a smile. Himchan nodded and smiled at Daehyun.

“You don’t mean-” He was cut off.

“Yes. It would be fitting for the second in command to room together. Lt. Jung, you will be rooming with this Exotyte. What is your name soldier?” Himchan asked. The room’s noise level filled with murmurs on both sides.

“Baekhyun Byun.” He answered, his head held high. Himchan couldn’t help but see a slight resemblance between Lt Jung and Lt. Byun. He held a straight face as he looked between the two with stern eyes.

“Lt. Byun. The two of you will room together as an example of how this peace will work between us. You both are level headed from what I can see and I trust my best soldier to do his utmost when it comes to achieving this peace.” Himchan stated.

Baekhyun looked towards Daehyun with a blank expression. Daehyun let out a huff of breath before stepping forward, hand outstretched to greet the other soldier.

“I hope you don’t have any bad living habits but I also hope that we live comfortably for the next few months.” Daehyun stated. Baekhyun eyed him before bringing his hand to met his.

~~~

About an hour or so later, Daehyun and Baekhyun were unpacking their belongings in their room. It wasn’t spacious but it was enough. They each had their own beds, full size, on opposite sides of the room and their own nightstand and a lamp. There was one closet that they had to share but they at least had their own drawers for other clothes and a flatscreen television that had a variety of shows from both planets.

It was silent in the room other than the shuffling sound of belongings being put away and luggage being moved around.

Baekhyun sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. He missed home already. He watched as his new roommate continued to put his things away. The male’s stature was intriguing to him. He was a bit more bronze and his hair was a dark brown color. When he turned sideways, Baekhyun got a decent look at his lips and bit his own at how thick they were. He immediately shook his head at the thought that was beginning to form in his mind.

He had someone already. He couldn’t begin to settle his lovers’ fears as soon as he got there. He forced his eyes to the floor when Daehyun plopped down on his bed, face up.

“Arrrrghhhh” Daehyun stretched and yawned at the same time before flipping to his side. Daehyun eyed Baekhyun who wasn’t looking at him. “So….”

Baekhyun looked up a brow raising slightly.

“I figure we should get to know each other a bit. Is that alright with you?” Daehyun asked looking at Baekhyun expectantly. Baekhyun squirmed a bit and shook his head causing Daehyun to shrug. “Fine by me. Whenever you want to talk.”

Daehyun reached into his bedside table and took out a book and turned to where the bookmark was located and left Baekhyun in silence.

~~~

Its been about a month since the soldiers had been on the base. Each day would bring about something new between them. Matoki’s and Exotytes stayed separate despite the attempts that the captains and lieutenants made for them to try and get along. Some of them worked, many of them did not.

Once a week there was a new fight between a Matoki and an Exotyte due to some type of slur being thrown about. Daehyun and Baekhyun were breaking up what would be the newest outbreak between Yukwon and Minho. They were in the dining area of the base. Normally the tables would be in neat rows with the chairs nicely pushed in. Yet now they were strewn about due to the Exotyte using his magic on the Matoki.

“Are we really doing this right now?” Daehyun spat. He was growing frustrated with the constant fights that broke out. One moment he would think that they’re doing well, the next things would blow up between everyone. “We can’t go a damn week without someone on this base fighting! We go home in one month! Can’t we at least try to get along for once in our lives? Take a damn chance?”

Everyone gaped at Daehyun in silence. Himchan was sitting across the room with Suho beside him, drinking his coffee. They watched the fight happen, long giving up on stopping them.

“You think they can do this in a month’s time?” Suho asked watching the soldiers finally move to clean up the tables and chairs.

Himchan didn’t speak for a while and continued to watch the men until they were all but out of the room. He placed his mug down on the table and sat up straight.

“I think that anything is possible but once this is over, we’ll have to report to our kings for what could happen next.” With that, Himchan stood up and left Suho alone in the dining area.

~~~

After the fight in the dining area last week, everyone avoided one another for the first three days into the new week. It wasn’t great but it was a start. Some of the female soldiers found it easier to get along and were soon intermingling with one another after the first month. The males, however were still tense around each other.

On the fourth day, Daehyun was lying in his bed going through the photo album he found snuck into his bag. No doubt by Xelena. It had many photos of him during his training days. Baekhyun walked into their room and stood in the doorway for a moment before walking over to sit beside him.

“So what’re you looking at?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded nonchalant as he spoke.

Without missing a beat, Daehyun responded. “Old military photos. Would you like to see?”

Baekhyun nodded and leaned slightly to look at the photos. He smiled when he saw Daehyun grinning with pride in one of the photos. His hair was longer than what is was now and he wore a simple grey jumpsuit and cap. His arms were thrown around two other Matoki soldiers, one looking exactly like Himchan now. Daehyun turned the page and started laughing.

“Ah this brings back memories! Himchan and Youngjae here would have drinking battles regularly. Youngjae always lost though. Himchan has been quite the strong drinker since I’ve known him.”

“Where were you?” Baekhyun asked leaning in closer, trying to spot Daehyun in the photo. Daehyun froze a bit when he saw how close Baekhyun was but then relaxed when he turned to look at him, waiting for an answer.

“I’m right here in the corner with some other soldiers, eating. I’m not one for drinking games.” His smile was contagious.

The rest of the night, Daehyun and Baekhyun spoke of their time during military training until they fell asleep sitting upright on Daehyun’s bed.

~~~

Over the next few weeks, Daehyun and Baekhyun had gotten closer with one another and everyone noticed. They walked the halls together chattering happily about anything and everything. The positive atmosphere of the two soldiers rubbed off onto the others.

There hadn’t been any fights for the last few weeks, which was a good sign. Everyone seemed to have set aside their differences in order to achieve the peace they desired.

“So there was something that I’ve always been curious about with the Matoki’s.” Baekhyun began as the two of them got ready for bed. They had rearranged their room to create a large bed. The dressers were against the far wall under the flat screen which faced them. The closeness between them seemed to have blossomed naturally and no one questioned it.

“And what might that be?” Daehyun gave him a playful look. He was already on his side and under the covers, his book in his hands. Baekhyun had learned that he enjoyed reading despite the immense technological advances that Planet Mato possessed.

“What is it that makes a Matoki?”

Daehyun sat up at the question, closing his book in the process. “What do you mean exactly?”

“I mean….is there something about the Mato race that we don’t know about?”

Daehyun pondered for a moment whether or not he should tell him. He trusted Baekhyun but he wasn’t sure this was something he should tell.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Baekhyun said, sensing Daehyun’s worry over the information.

Daehyun stared down at his hands as Baekhyun climbed into the bed and turned away from him.

The next morning, Daehyun was out of his bed and headed towards Himchan’s office. Knocking three times, he heard Himchan grunt out a “come in”. When he opened the door, he found Himchan at his desk writing what seemed to be a letter. Himchan looked up and smiled when he saw Daehyun walking in.

“How can I help you this morning, old friend?” He rested his head on the palm of his right hand.

“Oh not much really. I haven’t spent much time with you lately.” Daehyun replied.

“I’ll say. But you and Baekhyun seem to be getting along well, which was the goal of this whole mission.” Himchan looked back down at the letter he was writing before looking back up at Daehyun. “But that’s not why you’re here to see me, is it?”

Daehyun’s eyes went wide.

“Oh don’t give me that look. I’ve known you for over twelve years. At this point I know when you want something. Now what is it?” Himchan’s voice sounded playful and that made Daehyun’s next question harder to ask.

“What would you say if I told you Baekhyun asked what he doesn’t know about Matoki’s?” Daehyun asked slowly. He felt the atmosphere change in the room immediately and regretted asking.

“Do you trust him?”

At that Daehyun looked up at Himchan. He found his friend leaning on both of his hands and looking at him intensely, his purple eyes trembling. “I do, sir.”

Himchan let out a deep sigh before speaking again. “Then tell him and only him. Far as I can tell, the two of you were separated at birth with how you act around each other. Even before that last fight.”

Daehyun thought about Himchan’s words and smiled. They did seem to get along well before now. “Thank you Captain.” He stood up and walked out of the office with Himchan shaking his head and smiling.

_That’s a fast friendship if I’ve ever seen one._

Later that evening, Daehyun was lying in bed reading and Baekhyun was writing something down in a notebook. He looked over at the male and sighed before tapping his shoulder.

Baekhyun looked up from his notebook “What is--”

He stopped when he looked at Daehyun’s eyes. His normally deep brown eyes were gone. They were now a rich green color, one not seen on any being he’s ever seen. They were beautiful, almost like a precious stone and they were glazed over as Daehyun looked at him.

“Your eyes….they’re beautiful…” He said in a whisper so silent that Daehyun almost didn’t hear it. His hand reached for his face but then stopped suddenly. “Why are you showing me?”

Daehyun smiled and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, placing it on his cheek. “I trust you. Simple as that. I already feel as if you would keep this between us. And I wanted to show you for some time now.”

They sat in that position for a moment before Daehyun leaned in close. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed as Daehyun’s lips met his. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Daehyun’s pillow soft lips melded with Baekhyun’s and he sighed. When they pulled away, Daehyun’s eyes shifted back to the brown he usually kept.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Baekhyun said.

“I know...” Daehyun let go of his hand.

“This is dangerous.” He made no move away from the other male. In fact, he moved closer to Baekhyun, practically lying on top of him.

“I know…” He kissed his cheek and peppered kisses down to his neck.

“We can’t do this again…” Baekhyun whispered silently and Daehyun looked back at him, his eyes shifting back into those beautiful eyes of his. Daehyun spoke once more before kissing him again.

“I know...”


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip as he watched the base floating in space as the Exotytes ship move further away. That night with Daehyun meant everything to him, even though he was now headed home to EXO Planet, his heart began to ache for the loss of his roommate.

Joonmyeon saw Baekhyun looking out the wide windows of their ship and sighed. He knew that Baekhyun would be able to get closer to the Matokis but not this close. He was always an affectionate one. Joonmyeon thought he would actually be excited to go home rather than mope about the ship when they left. He walked over to the male and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Everything will be fine. You get to see Chanyeol again. I’m sure he misses you.”

Baekhyun’s body went rigid at the mention of his lover’s name. It was one he hadn’t thought of in the last month and a half. Now everything that happened between him and Daehyun suddenly felt wrong. He already had a lover. That night in their room was just that one time. But it was so amazing to him.

He placed his hands on his head and sunk down to his knees. Joonmyeon raised a brow at him curiously but said nothing.  _ Whatever it is, it's obviously something that he needs to work out on his own. _

But Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. His lover, Chanyeol, was worried about the very thing that he swore wouldn’t happen.

~~~

The ship landed onto the loading dock six hours later. Baekhyun’s heart drummed in his chest with each step he took off the ship. He looked around and saw his fellow soldiers greeting their families. He sadly didn’t see Chanyeol and his heart sunk.

He picked up his bags and headed towards the door. Once he walked out he was stopped.

“Hey.” The deep familiar voice called out to him. Baekhyun froze and turned his body slowly to face the taller male. He was leaning on a light post right outside the base watching the other male. Baekhyun was torn between running to him, never letting him go, or to turn around and keep walking to the vehicle.

He decided for the latter and walked to the car, ignoring his lover. Chanyeol followed behind him silently, his hands shoved into his pockets. He unlocked the car and tried to help Baekhyun put his bags away.

Without a word, Baekhyun jerked away from him. Chanyeol dropped his arm with a hurt expression on his face. Once Baekhyun was done putting his stuff back in the trunk, they got in the car and drove home in silence. Occasionally Chanyeol would glance over towards his lover and frown.

He had missed him so much. After Baekhyun had left the house to board the ship to go to the base, he had sat around and moped for a week. Chanyeol then realized that he didn’t have to worry about Baekhyun. He loved him and knew that he would be back with him safely.

When they pulled up to their home, Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun flinched but didn’t move away.

“Baby….” Chanyeol started.

“Don’t Chanyeol. I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Baekhyun spoke through gritted teeth.

“We have to talk about it eventually. I don’t want us to keep going like this.” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes already. Having Baekhyun ignore him hurt more than he could say.

Baekhyun got out of the car and grabbed his bags before going inside of their home. Chanyeol sat in the car for a moment before following him inside the house, a blank expression on his face.

~~~

Baekhyun had been back for almost two weeks now and they still hadn’t spoken of their argument prior to Baekhyun’s departure to the shared base. Chanyeol was beginning to get anxious every time he saw Baekhyun in the same room as him. He still had his duties as Lieutenant to deal with and the matters at hand with peace talks between the planets so it kept Baekhyun busy and away from Chanyeol as much as possible and he was grateful for it.

By the end of the second week, everything was in order. A treaty was signed and a temporary peace had been created between the planets. Baekhyun was glad that everything was settled but now he had to go home and face his lover.

He walked into the house to the smell of vegetables and spices wafting throughout the house. Chanyeol’s cooking always made him happy. He stepped into the kitchen and watched as Chanyeol hummed as he moved around the kitchen. Baekhyun sat on one of the barstools at the kitchen island while he cooked. He rested his chin in his hands, staring at his back lovingly.Chanyeol turned around and paused for a second when he saw Baekhyun, who had stopped smiling, before continuing his cooking.

“How did the meeting go?” He asked casually.

Baekhyun sat up straighter before answering. “It actually went well. It’ll be announced tomorrow.” He hesitated before speaking again. “How was your day?”

He could visibly see Chanyeol’s shoulders relax at the question. “Great. The prince came for a meal today. His fans on the other hand took up the entire restaurant.”

“Think he’ll choose his mate soon?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Who knows? From the rumors I heard in the kitchen, the king wants him to choose a partner soon.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle. King Wu Yifan always wanted what was best for his younger brother Prince Lu Han. And right now he was pushing finding him a partner.

“Sounds like our righteous king.”

A silence settled over the kitchen after that. Chanyeol finished up cooking and plated the meal before setting a plate in front of Baekhyun. They silently began eating, Chanyeol taking nervous glances at Baekhyun as they did so.

Baekhyun stopped eating and took a deep breath. Chanyeol looked up at him slowly.

“Is there something wrong with the food?” He knew there wasn’t being one of the best chefs on the planet cooking for the royal family and the nobles.

“About….our argument before I left…” Baekhyun started out slow but before he could continue Chanyeol was beside him hugging him tightly to his chest.

“I was stupid to even think that your heart would waver. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and buried his face into his chest. Chanyeol pulled back slightly to tilt Baekhyun’s face upward. “I love you.”

Without a chance to reply, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were kissing, sweetly at first. It was a timid make up kiss between them. It soon grew in passion as Chanyeol picked up the other male. Next thing Baekhyun knew, he was beneath his lover on their bed.

“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun started but he was cut off with another kiss.

“Let me.” He whispered against his lips.

~~~

The next morning, Baekhyun woke to the scent of breakfast being made. He sat up in bed, the blanket falling from his bare chest as he looked at the other side of the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

_ Why did that have to happen? _

Baekhyun went through his own thoughts wondering how to talk to Chanyeol again. Last night clearly showed how much he wanted to make up with him. Just thinking about it again made him shiver.

“Get back under the covers properly so that you can have your breakfast.” Chanyeol’s voice said from the doorway. He didn’t wear a shirt but his boxers hung low on his hips as he walked inside the bedroom with a tray in his hands. He placed it gently on Baekhyun’s lap before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Chanyeol stood back and started blushing before clearing his throat and speaking again.

“Hurry and eat your breakfast. An official stopped by today and you’re needed at the palace. The announcement is today correct?”

Baekhyun nodded as he took a spoonful of soup into his mouth, moaning silently at the explosion of flavor on his tongue.

Once he was finished eating, he got in the shower and put on his uniform; dark blue with silver lining, black boots and visor hat. Chanyeol walked him to the door and they kissed one last time before he walked out of the door, no longer worried about what happened and just happy that they were together again.

He arrived at the palace and greeted some of the other soldiers. He made it to the main chamber where King Yifan stood excitedly by the opening of the balcony. His brother Luhan was leaning against the wall watching his brother.

“You are way too eager about this brother. Calm down.” Luhan said twiddling his fingers slightly, a small array of lights appearing before him.

“Sir, it’s time.” One of the other soldiers, Minseok, said as he stood by the doors that lead to the balcony. King Yifan took a deep breath and stood up straight as he walked over to the podium. There was a cameraman capturing his entrance for those who couldn’t make it to the outdoor ceremony.

The rest of the soldiers, including Baekhyun, walked outside and stood in formation to protect the king in case of an emergency.

“People of EXO planet! As you may know, we had twenty of our best soldiers go to a special base to indict peace between our species and those of Planet Mato.” A silence filled the place. It was expected since every being on the planet were raised to hate and fear the Matokis. “But I am here today, proud to tell you that it was successful!”

There was a polite clapping and a few cheers here and there.

“So as of this year, both planets will be building a joint academy for our youth in neutral territory! Soon as your children become of age, they will be sent to this academy to build a bond between our species. I hope that this will bring among a new era of peace between our planets after centuries of war.” A huge cheer came from the crowd. Baekhyun was surprised but he was glad that their people were with them. No one wanted to go off to fight forever.

Once the speech was done, Baekhyun and the others led the king inside and closed the doors.

“Well that was invigorating.” Minseok said standing next to him. “How long do you think this pseudo peace will last?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Who knows? We won’t know unless we try.”

~~~

Weeks had passed since the announcement of the MatExo Academy being created. Baekhyun had to constantly be at the palace as of late since he was one of the soldiers that went on the peace trip.

They were sitting in the conference room with the king going over details of what will be taught at the Academy.

“So we already agree that histories and cultures should be discussed but what about the little things that will make them interact with one another on a more personal level?” Yifan spoke excitedly. He was finally seeing his work being put to fruition.

“How about…” Baekhyun didn’t hear the rest of what Yixing was saying because he passed out all of a sudden.

When he woke, he was in the palace hospital.  _ What happened? _

He turned his head to see Chanyeol sitting beside him. “You’re finally awake!” He shouted and wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug. “I heard you passed out during your meeting and they sent me here to see you. Are you alright love?”

“I feel fine. I don’t know why I passed out.” Right then, the door opened and the palace doctor, Zhang Yixing walked in with a clipboard in his hand. He flipped through the papers with a smile on his face as he stopped beside the bed.

“Oh good! You’re up. I have some exciting news for the both of you.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at one another confused before turning back to the doctor. “You know why I passed out then?”

“I ran some tests while you were sleeping and found something that should make both of your very happy.” Yixing picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Chanyeol, whose eyes went wide.

“What? What is it?” Baekhyun asked trying to sit up more.

Chanyeol looked at him with a huge grin on his face before turning the paper towards him. “You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story I'm bringing to life. It's been a work in progress but it's been interesting overall to prepare a wild story like this.


End file.
